


le sexe komahinas

by orphan_account



Series: le komahinas [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, hot boyxboy action, incredible grammar and writing skills, teh yaoiz xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	le sexe komahinas

"say hinaters-kun do u want 2 sex me" komaed asked w sex gaze into hinater eyes

"bruh of course" hinat sez, licking he lips. komaed is so hotness, he think 2 himself. hinters cannat bileve he want 2 do the nisty nasty

"come in my cottage l8r and we will do et" says komer with saucy saucy wink. hinante is ein smexy lad, komeadow is so hapi he is wiling 2 fuq him

the 2 hot hot boiz separate 4 the rest of hte day but thy cannay stop thinken about each othr. kromdid gose 2 suprmarekt and buy de lubez n supplyz for hottie secks and el whole time he denks, im so exite to dance springtime wif huntootoo. hintae taeks a nap und w8s impatiently 4 da evening time 2 arrive. both dudez are extreme ecxiten for the intimate luv making that is 2 comb

the clok strick 5pm and hetanit kno it is the time 4 hte sexz, he gowse 2 kamede cottage and knox on dore. kodameme open door and hintitti gasp lowd. kormdad wear only cellophane, witch is clear kleer plastick raps. it is so hot hitan nearly is faint but den he speeks

"oh nagiters" he sez as he feels his magicky beanstalk start to gro "u are lookin might fine in ur clear plastic cellophane dat ur wearin g. plez let me do the dirty wiht u right nwo"

"yeezy i will let u bang me hinaters-kun close le duor and komr inside to my sex bed" kamdoe wink saucy saucily agin and hentai follo him in2 room closing door behind

"let us start teh sex" the 2 attractive broz say in unison, whitch mean at da same tiem

they start sexing. heaeat rip cellophane rap off komeaders hot hot bod and lick his incredible abs becos that is very hot. he then look down to see kemdoa's spicy salami standing up liek da eyefil tower. he feels hiz own all beef thermometer turning hard as a diamond in a snowstorm and hot as a volcano in july

he take his pantz off to reveal his dudely baguette. kamode eyes it with severe lust and strokes it making hataten jump in sirprize 

"please put ur manly magic wand in my sphincter" he say needily, and hints is hapy to oblige. he sticks his sweet bread stick directly in2 komdom's golden hole of glory after coating it thoroughly in da lubricant. kromar screems nd both boiz r so glad

"THRIST" kadomee cryes and hetina dos as he is told. he thursts his mighty manhood in and out of korduroy's anal entrance wit vigor. komaeders leaks like hte leaky guy he is. he leaks drool out of his mowth and he can feel hiz sex mayonnaise about to spill forth frum his tender drumstick. hatens is soon 2 cum as well adn cannut descide weather to stay in or pull owt bc feel 2 good. then kormarmo wisper in2 his ear one thing very sexi like

"cum inside me hinaters-kun"

immediately hintatertots fills komadmen with his masculine marinara. right after that kadmiem emits his manly marmalade. they kiss agin and both say "i love u dude" in unison which again means at teh same time. it was asosmwe

**Author's Note:**

> I implore you to take this extremely seriously.


End file.
